


𝑬𝑵𝑫 𝑴𝒀 𝑾𝑶𝑹𝑳𝑫 | jiyoo - dreamcatcher

by soshi_moo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, F/F, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo
Summary: En el que JiU y Yoohyeon son las únicas que quedan en la Tierra tras el fin del mundo.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	𝑬𝑵𝑫 𝑴𝒀 𝑾𝑶𝑹𝑳𝑫 | jiyoo - dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic escrito por @soshi_moo al participar en el proyecto Ficfest, creado y desarrollado por Archive for ur fic (@archiveforurfic)

En el que JiU y Yoohyeon son las únicas que quedan en la Tierra tras el fin del mundo.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤKim Minji siempre había estado enamorada de Kim Yoohyeon.

ㅤㅤDesde que la menor había llegado al orfanato, la pelirroja supo que nunca podría mirarla con otros ojos. Habían estado predestinadas a encontrarse, habían sucumbido al destino para permanecer siempre juntas. Y era algo que le había confesado a su mejor amiga una apacible noche de cielo nocturno colmado de estrellas, donde había sido salpicado un cúmulo de luces para iluminar los brillantes y hermosos ojos de Yoohyeon. « _¿Sabes qué creo, Namu?_ », comenzó la mayor a escasa voz, como si temiera que el alzarla apenas un poco supusiera el quebrarse de la atmósfera de complicidad que habían construido y que con tanto esmero conservaban. Yoohyeon no inquirió nada, simplemente calló para que Minji continuara hablando; era algo habitual en ella, se silenciaba y eran sus orbes curiosos los que exigían una respuesta. « _Que estamos hechas la una para la otra_ ».

ㅤㅤClaro estaba que cuando crecieron, el escepticismo había alterado el carácter de Yoohyeon, quien, a la corta edad de doce años le había replicado a su mejor amiga que estaba segura de ello y que siempre sería así, faltando a su ulterior palabra. Por su parte, Minji había dejado que el misterioso mundo de las profecías y visiones la absorbiera y no fueron pocas las noches en las que aterrizaba de un salto en el lecho de Yoohyeon para rodear su cintura con los finos brazos y susurrarle al oído que había tenido otra **_visión_**. Yoohyeon, que siempre amaría a Minji con todo su ser, se tragaba sus palabras para dejar que las de ésta emergieran.

ㅤㅤSu última visión había sido mucho más tenebrosa que las anteriores y no estaba falta de cierto aire innovador, una plasmación hiperrealista del horror con un desenlace que olía a sandeces. No obstante, las pesadillas de Minji —que era como las consideraba la menor— se habían desinfectado de hormonas y ñoñeces con el tiempo, para atender al asombro y al abismo. Yoohyeon no sabía cómo responder cuando escuchó que la araña sería el principio del fin.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤ—Te tengo… —masculló una joven Kim Minji de escasos dieciocho años.

ㅤㅤEn el orfanato solían reunirse las niñas los sábados por la mañana para acudir a un picnic organizado por y para ellas. Tras el amanecer y con los primeros rayos ambarinos del generoso astro, las jóvenes se encargaban de preparar bebidas y platos varios para, al mediodía, disfrutar de una comida tras juegos que les abrieran el apetito.

ㅤㅤAquella ocasión el cálido céfiro acariciaba sus cabellos a la vez que se perseguían por el amplio jardín de las inmediaciones del edificio donde habían vivido hasta la fecha. Yoohyeon era quien “la ligaba” y se había empeñado en perseguir a Handong hasta que pudiera tocar su piel con sus extendidos dedos. El resto de sus amigas se escondían entre los arbustos con el aire arrebatado y el pecho subiendo y bajando con velocidad tortuosa. Pero Minji no se encontraba entre ellas. La muchacha de hebras escarlata había divisado algo que le llamó la atención en la distancia, mientras escapaba con anterioridad de Siyeon.

ㅤㅤNo le dijo a nadie qué era lo que había encontrado y tampoco dio mayor explicación cuando decidió ausentarse. No obstante, Yoohyeon, quien siempre había estado al tanto de su mejor amiga, le dio el relevo a Bora, quien con sonrisa maliciosa e intenciones juguetonas fue a perseguir a Dami y a Gahyeon.

ㅤㅤ—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tras su espalda.

ㅤㅤMinji se volvió para observar a Yoohyeon detrás de ella. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron irremediablemente ante su presencia, como si la menor tirase con suavidad de unas cuerdas invisibles que manejaban a su antojo las comisuras foráneas.

ㅤㅤ—Sí… Es solo que **_la_** he encontrado.

ㅤㅤYoohyeon no sabía a qué se refería, así que, cuando su mejor amiga regresó la vista al frente, a aquel tarro que había depositado sobre la pequeña mesa iluminada por la luz que ingresaba en la estancia de forma oblicua, entornó los ojos.

ㅤㅤ—¿A qué te refieres?

ㅤㅤ—A la viuda negra. ¿Recuerdas que te lo expliqué ya? Esta era la araña que según la profecía podría terminar nuestro mundo —replicó Minji, grave.

ㅤㅤ« _Qué tontería_ », pensó la castaña, pero, como siempre, no exteriorizó su parecer. En su lugar, le alcanzó la diestra para retomar el juego de antes, regresar con sus amigas que las esperaban fuera.

ㅤㅤ—¡Minji, Yoohyeon! —Bora acababa de entrar en la estancia y les hacía un gesto para que salieran al patio. De tanto correr había necesitado parar para retomar el aliento y continuar. Su aspecto ambivalente, que oscilaba entre el cansancio y la enérgica voluntad de un infante, hizo reír a Minji, quien se acercó a ella— Si no venís, nos comeremos vuestras porciones.

ㅤㅤ—Enseguida voy —dijo Yoohyeon, quien no se había movido un ápice de donde estaba después de que Minji rechazara ostensiblemente su mano.

ㅤㅤLas dos jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista, aunque distinguió cómo a la barahúnda del exterior se le habían sumado sus voces.

ㅤㅤAquel tarro escondía a plena vista un mal mayor. A Minji aquello se le había antojado la caja de Pandora: abrirla podría suponer todos los males del mundo y por ello cualquier persona estaba vetado de ello; sin embargo, Yoohyeon veía cierto incentivo atractivo en provocar a la bestia que se escondía dentro. Esa araña que había sido atrapada por la mayor para mantenerla vigilada.

ㅤㅤLa mente de Yoohyeon trabajaba de un modo distinto al del resto del mundo, llevaba en la sangre un instinto salvaje y vil para la violencia que nunca antes había salido a la luz puesto que expresaba sus emociones dentro de un registro muy concreto. Nunca excesivo, nunca escaso. Siempre se aseguraba de que fuera así, desde niña. Sus emociones no se salían del carril. A pesar de lo cual, la soledad le daba la oportunidad perfecta para desinhibirse.

ㅤㅤLa lupa descansaba junto al sillón viejo donde descansaba su tutora legal tras comer. En aquel momento solo se encontraba ella en la sala y dudaba que nadie más fuera a entrar puesto que sus amigas comían en el jardín, según veía desde la amplia ventana, y su tutora se había acercado al pueblo para reponer los víveres. No lo dudó ni un solo instante. Cuando tomó el mango con los dedos, sintió una descarga que le ascendió por el brazo hasta el cerebro y allí explotó, en el plexo solar, como fuegos artificiales y una sensación morbosa se instaló en su pecho. Escogió con rigurosidad el ángulo en el que poner la lente y la luz incidió en ella para dar a parar en el cuerpo de la araña. Solo cuando esta se consumió en la infernal llama se sintió satisfecha.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

_You leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust_

_Filming helicopters crashing in the ocean from way above_

_Got the music in you, baby, tell me why_

_Got the music in you, baby, tell me why_

_You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye_

ㅤㅤ¿Cómo podría continuar cuando todo había quedado asolado? Había visto imponentes edificios derrumbarse y convertirse en polvo, como titanes derrotados en una desalentadora batalla; había visto a la gente morirse de hambre, tragados por el agujero negro de la desgracia, sucumbir a la desesperación y al deseo de venganza y la codicia. Su vida había estado en peligro más veces de las que podría contar con los dedos de todo su cuerpo y había matado con sus propias manos.

ㅤㅤ¿Cómo podría mirarla a la cara de nuevo? Había visto su rostro impertérrito cuando le confesó que había matado a la araña. Cuando le dijo que no creía en todo lo que le había contado durante años y que, si algo pasaba, se lo tenían merecido.

ㅤㅤMinji se dejó caer en el adusto pastizal, dando sus rodillas destrozadas contra él y sintiendo el aplomo machacarle la voluntad que escapaba de su cuerpo a cada acezo.

ㅤㅤ—No podré perdonarte nunca, Kim Yoohyeon…

ㅤㅤKim Minji siempre había estado enamorada de Kim Yoohyeon. Pero entonces sabía que no quedaba nada dentro de sí más que desolación. La había condenado a vagar por un mundo desierto, sin más vida que la de ella, que entonces, tres meses tras el “ _apocalipsis_ ”, ya no era vida. No era nada.

ㅤㅤKim Minji solo era un despojo de vida que deambulaba, sin rumbo, a la espera de una pronta muerte.

ㅤㅤEn su larga marcha, evitaba pensar en el pasado, pero era todo lo que le quedaba, porque la angustia de pensar en el presente y algo que ya entonces no podía considerar futuro era demasiada.

ㅤㅤUn paso y recordaba la energía de Bora.

ㅤㅤOtro paso y le venía a la mente la calidez de Siyeon.

ㅤㅤTercer paso y la actitud resuelta de Handong ocupaba su pensamiento.

ㅤㅤUn nuevo avance y Dami aparecía en su mente con algo nuevo que contarle.

ㅤㅤEl paso final y la risa de Gahyeon todo lo inundaba.

ㅤㅤPero siempre que caía, siempre que se detenía, siempre que se levantaba… Siempre se arrepentía de la noche en la que le dijo a Yoohyeon que la odiaría por siempre.

ㅤㅤTiempo atrás había robado un autobús y había recorrido varias ciudades en busca de más personas. Alguien debía de quedar con vida a parte de ella misma y… Yoohyeon. Pero desde que habían tomado caminos separados no había encontrado absolutamente a nadie.

ㅤㅤSupuso que en un arrebato de melancolía regresaría a su viejo hogar, el orfanato, y descubrió que, en efecto, los sentimientos de añoranza eran más poderosos que cualquier otro tipo de fuerza que aún le restara en el débil cuerpo.

ㅤㅤRegresó en julio, cuando el intenso sol se imponía tras el tejado de cerámica añil. La vieja casa la recibió en sepulcral silencio. Estaba enteramente construida a base de muros continuos de escayola blanca y paredes de cemento gris. Era una instalación antigua, que se terminó en 1995, y Minji siempre había teorizado con que la ausencia de color formaba parte de alguna absurda estrategia penitenciaria, por lo que, entre todas, habían decorado las paredes para darle un poco de vida. Ahora no quedaba nada de su toque.

ㅤㅤAscendió por las escaleras hasta llegar a sus habitaciones. Se forzó a no desviar la vista hacia los cuartos de sus amigas, pues sentía verdadero pavor por suscitar lo que se guarecía en los resquicios de su mente y que aquello terminara de hundirla.

ㅤㅤ—¿Minji? ¿Has vuelto? No te esperaba aquí.

ㅤㅤLa voz de Yoohyeon la golpeó con la vehemencia de un rayo. La joven pelirroja trastabilló por la súbita sorpresa, por la vuelta agresiva que había dado y el atávico sentimiento que había vuelto a nacer. No sentía la lengua y poco a poco, olvidaba el sabor de su hogar, y quedaba corrupto por un gusto más parecido a la amargura.

ㅤㅤ—¿Dónde te habías metido? Me alegra verte aquí —La más alta había bajado del lecho donde años atrás habían compartido sueños las dos jóvenes.

ㅤㅤMinji era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Yoohyeon seguía viva tras separarse de ella meses atrás y, sorprendentemente, se encontraba mejor de lo que podría esperar. Era como un sueño que parecía durar para siempre. No había cambiado en nada: su pelo castaño se había vuelto más brillante y sedoso, su piel tersa no había experimentado las inclemencias del tiempo e incluso parecía haberse alimentado como debía pese a la escasez de suministros. Minji, en cambio y en todos los sentidos, se marchitó durante la crisis mundial: sus ojos parecían hundidos y angustiados, su cutis de color crema de melocotón se volvió ajado. Pero su voz estaba gloriosamente incólume.

ㅤㅤ—Fuiste tú.

ㅤㅤ—Yo no hice nada. O nada que nos llevara a donde estamos ahora. Esa araña no pudo prever que el mundo se iría a la _mierda_. Y cientos de ellas mueren cada día, ¿qué iba a significar una pequeña muerte más? No tiene sentido. —Tiempo atrás Yoohyeon prefería el silencio; sin embargo, ahora sentía la necesidad de ocupar con palabras lo que Minji vaciaba con su mutismo.

ㅤㅤ—Era la maldición, Yoohyeon. —replicó en un primer momento, lacónica. Luego, volvió a hablar—. Sé que tú nunca me has entendido y no te gustaban las cosas sobre profecías o visiones. Pero aquello era tan evidente, tan grave, estaba todo tan claro, que lo único que hice fue mantenerlo a raya. Encerrarla para vigilarla. Pero tú actuaste a mis espaldas y la mataste… **_La quemaste viva_**. Y cuando lo descubrí, no pediste disculpas, no temías por lo que podría pasar, simplemente seguiste recostada en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados. No te entiendo, Minji, me dijiste. La verdad es que no te entiendo, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar una tontería semejante, preocuparte por algo que con certeza no pasará. Por lo menos, por esto. Ni que fueras una incrédula… ¿Que te gustan estas historias? Muy bien. Pero no esperes que los demás creamos también en ellas.

ㅤㅤHabía hablado muy deprisa, sin sonreír, sin detenerse, parándose apenas para respirar, como si le angustiara recordar lo que recuperaba de los recuerdos, como si quisiera llegar pronto al final, a aquella habitación donde estaban las dos juntas, las dos solas, mucho más distanciadas de lo que habían estado nunca, y por fin la miró, levantó los ojos de la esquina de la habitación donde los había escondido para evocar su conversación con su mejor amiga y la miró, y quiso sonreír, mostrarle que se encontraba a salvo, muy lejos de todo aquello, pero en realidad a través del burdo intento se vislumbraba el perfecto agujero, hueco y redondo, que las últimas palabras que le había dedicado Yoohyeon habían abierto en el centro de su corazón.

ㅤㅤ—Ahora me marcho —anunció—. No quiero volver a verte.

ㅤㅤ« _Aunque seas la última persona de la Tierra_ ». Pero habían estado predestinadas a encontrarse, habían sucumbido al destino para permanecer siempre juntas.

ㅤㅤ—Aunque trates de alejarte de mí, no podrás.

ㅤㅤ¿Era una amenaza velada? La mayor no supo como interpretarlo, pero comenzó a alejarse de la castaña. De improviso, la diestra foránea se cerró en torno a su muñeca. Yoohyeon la había aferrado con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a hacerle daño.

ㅤㅤ—¿Quieres seguir vagando por ahí tú sola? ¿Hasta que caigas muerta en algún punto remoto? No… No dejaré que lo hagas, Minji. ¿No lo recuerdas? Estamos hechas la una para la otra.

ㅤㅤAl final de toda aquella oscuridad, las palabras de Yoohyeon, « _No puedo vivir sin ti_ », acabaron ahogadas por un tenue gemido. La mano de Minji se había disparado, precipitado hasta el cuello de la menor, y sus dedos se habían aferrado a él como tenazas para oprimirlo.

_Al final de toda aquella oscuridad, en aquella noche se grabó un peligroso arco iris._

_━━━━━༺༻━━━━━_

****


End file.
